trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Chimbandi
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' A mention in "Breakthrough". *'Full name:' Miayto Tusami Dagata *'Birthplace:' Kobi, Japan *'Parents:' (Records lost, or destroyed) *'Siblings:' (Records lost, or destroyed) *'Age:' It is believed he was 57 when he died. *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 2" *'Weight:' 130 pounds *'Build:' Round *'Marital status:' Officially single, he is known to have forced hundreds of young women to his bed. *'Description:' During his soldiering years he was a pin neat by the book officer of little imagination. As Shogun he was known to wear only the richest of silks in traditional Japanese garments. Personally he was a small man with thinning hair that you wouldn't look at twice on the street. *'Skin coloring:' A long term outdoor tan faded to sallow. *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Black *'Routine Activities:' Getting everything he wanted. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' He was a soldier by profession. *'Financial Status:' Lots of other people's money in his years of power. Usually struggling to pay the bills before that. *'Group Affiliations:' Asian Consolidation Army, Sony Corp, His own government *'Personality:' Angry, passive aggressive personality that turned vindictive once he had power. He was known to bow and scrape before superiors (and few that ever saw him do so lived to tell later) and to be arbitrary and cruel to those below him. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To rule the world, or at least loot the world. *'Physical/mental Problems:' While no doctor that ever diagnosed Chimbandi survived him to report, for the record it can be assumed that he was not mentally balanced. *'Enemies (And Why):' Most of the known world and his own "household". *'Special Abilities:' The obedience of his soldiers. At first due to is given authority, latter because he got things done, lastly because if he fell they would be brought to task for their actions. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' He was nothing without those soldiers. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Chimbandi was a general in the Asian Consolidation Army, in truth he was an Enforcer for Sony. He was neither popular or powerful. As a result he was shunted off to the least sexy and important of the armed forces. When the AI war came down he was in the position of having the most working military power in Japan. Why? He had all the convention and "unsexy" forces that the popular commanders did not want. His old fashion troops quickly ditched the computer equipment that was fighting them, and his forces "liberated" Tokyo with conventional optical aimed artillery that took out the Sony AI. Chimbandi quickly set himself up as "Shogun" and enforced his rule with the brutal efficiency of those ancient warlords. He had led his troops successfully when so many high tech units had died before they could strike a blow. This brutal little man took the art of torture to new heights. It was not enough that his enemies suffered, but they suffered on National Television. Unlike many post war leaders Chimbandi made no effort to rebuild the country outside of meeting his own wants and needs. To his credit he also didn't stop the country from being rebuilt, as long as he got his cut. He gathered minor warlords under his banner and moved onto the Asian mainland. As his cruel and ruthless rule was generally better than the total lawless chaos people accepted him, and didn't learn their mistake until it was far too late. He demanded and got the prettiest virgins, the best food, and greatest wealth. His men took what they wanted as well. His thugocary is known as the Post Atomic Horror on Earth well into the close of the 24th century. As a result of his actions his Empire was one of the first problems tackled at the formation of the Earth Alliance. Chimbandi made it a death sentence to speak of the Alliance. In 2092 when the Alliance troops broke into his bunkers below the city of Tokyo they found what his harem girls had left of him, begging to die. Category:Characters Category:History Category:Epiphany Trek